Recent Updates
March 22 Maintenance Period: 1100-1530 JST いつもガールズシンフォニー ～少女交響詩～をプレイいただき、誠にありがとうございます。 3月22日(水)11:00より実施しておりましたメンテナンスは、 3月22日(水)14:00をもちまして終了いたしました。 【重要】 メンテナンス終了後、ロードが終わらない、楽団員一覧の表示がおかしい等の 症状が出ているお客様は、ブラウザのキャッシュクリアをお試しいただくようお願い申し上げます。 ご迷惑をおかけして誠に申し訳ございません。 本日のメンテナンスの内容は下記となります。 ▼季節限定イベント「返礼のエチュード」に後半ステージを実装 開催期間：3月22日(水)メンテナンス終了後～3月29日(水)メンテナンス開始前まで 返礼のエチュードに後半ステージを追加いたしました！ 後半ステージ実装に伴い、イベント限定装備など 交換所に新たなアイテムを多数追加いたしました。 イベント内容の詳細はゲーム上のイベント専用画面にてご確認ください。 ▼ピックアップ召喚開始 開催期間：3月22日(水)メンテナンス終了後～3月29日(水)メンテナンス開始前まで ピックアップされた論理属性の楽団員の出現確率が上昇する ピックアップ召喚を追加いたしました！ 今回、ピックアップされた楽団員は下記メンバーとなります。 ■出現率アップ楽団員 レアリティ 楽団員名 ☆☆☆☆ ルイーゼ・ベートーヴェン ☆☆☆ E・カヴァリエーリ ☆☆☆ I・チャイコフスキー ※各レアリティの当選確率は変わりません。 ▼おまけ付きプレミアム召喚開始 開催期間：3月15日(水)メンテナンス終了後～3月22日(水)メンテナンス開始前まで 通常のプレミアム召喚に加えて期間限定でおまけが貰える おまけ付きプレミアム召喚を追加いたしました！ おまけで貰える内容は下記の通りです。 ■おまけ内容 対象召喚 おまけ内容 1回召喚 10,000ゴールド 11連召喚 100,000ゴールド 100DMMポイント召喚 100,000ゴールド ※本日、既にプレミアム召喚で「1日1回!!100DMMで1回召喚」を行ったお客様も 　再度、購入する事が可能です。 ※各レアリティの当選確率は変更されません。 ※おまけで獲得したゴールドはプレゼントボックスよりお受け取りいただけます。 ▼極限任務ステージの追加 各曜日限定で高難易度ステージの極限任務を追加いたしました。 極限任務ステージでドロップする虹色結晶の欠片を集めると 交換所で特殊なアイテムと交換することができます。 ▼不具合の修正 　・既に入手済みのマテリアルがノーマル召喚の演出上で「New」が表示されていた不具合 　・楽団員と装備品が同属性だった場合、装備中の詳細画面で四捨切捨表示だった不具合の修正 　・特定条件下で意図しない装備の遷移が出来てしまう不具合の修正 　・第2部の特定ステージにおいて表記と実際のドロップが一致していなかった不具合の修正 　・レイドボスから撤退した際にタブがはみ出る不具合の修正 ▼機能変更及び改善 　・各団員クエストのクエスト名称を変更 　・召喚時に決済のみ進行して中断した場合のダイアログ表示を追加 　・交換所にてイベント詳細バナーもスクロールするように変更 　・交換所にてアイテムを交換後もスクロールバーの位置を記憶するよう変更 　・編成画面で楽団員にカーソルを合わせた際、タイプに合わせた行動の演出を追加 　・レイド出撃時に最後にレイドに挑んだ楽団を記憶するよう変更 　・レイドのステージ結果画面で今回与えたダメージを表示するよう変更 　・ログインボーナスに開催期間を表示するよう変更 　・装備品に装備している楽団員のアイコンを表示するよう変更 　・デイリーステージ中級及び上級のフォニム入手数を増加 　・クレリックの回復に自身を含めるように変更 　・BATTLESPEED▶▶時に回復、バフアニメを省略するように変更 　・装備選択時に楽団員のアイコンを表示するように変更 　・初回限定スペシャル召喚を上限2回まで購入できるように変更 　　※既に2回購入済みのお客様は対象外となります 【15:28追記】 　・レイド画面で楽友からの要請であるとわかるように表示を変更 メンテナンス終了直後はアクセスが集中し、プレイしづらい状況になることが予想されるため、 ご迷惑をお掛けいたしますが、時間をあけてアクセスしていただくようお願い申し上げます。 今後とも『ガールズシンフォニー』をよろしくお願いいたします。 ガールズシンフォニー 運営チーム いつもガールズシンフォニー ～少女交響詩～をプレイいただき、誠にありがとうございます。 イベント「返礼のエチュード」の後半ステージ追加および 不具合修正のため、下記の時間にメンテナンスを実施いたします。 【実施期間】 2017年3月22日(水)11:00～14:00 メンテナンス時刻前までにゲームのプレイを終了していただきますようお願い申し上げます。 また、メンテナンス中はゲームプレイができませんのでご注意ください。 メンテナンスの開始時刻および、終了時刻は作業状況により前後する場合がございます。 メンテナンス終了時刻につきましては、 分かり次第お知らせや、公式コミュニティにてご案内させていただきます。 あらかじめご了承くださいますようお願いいたします。 お客様にはご迷惑をおかけし大変申し訳ございませんが、 ご理解ご了承のほど何卒よろしくお願いいたします。 ガールズシンフォニー運営チーム March 15 Initial Maintenance Period: 1100-1600 JST Emergency Maintenance Period: 1615-1900 JST いつもガールズシンフォニー ～少女交響詩～をプレイいただき、誠にありがとうございます。 3月15日(水)11:00より実施しておりましたメンテナンスは、 3月15日(水)17:00をもちまして終了いたしました。 本日のメンテナンスの内容は下記となります。 ▼期間限定イベント「返礼のエチュード」の開催 開催期間：3月15日(水)メンテナンス終了後～3月29日(水)メンテナンス開始前まで 専用ステージでドロップする「あめ玉」は、 交換所で指揮者生活に役立つものと交換する事ができます。 あめ玉はポーカーを遊ぶことで一気に増やす事もできます。 イベント内容の詳細はゲーム内イベント専用画面にてご確認ください。 ▼メインストーリー第2部実装 物語の舞台は水の豊かな地'クロッコ' 文明ギルドとの戦いは新しいステージへ！ 待望のメインストーリー第2部登場です！ ▼演奏会実装 演奏会では楽団員達の素敵な演奏でスタミナが回復するだけでなく、 ゴールドの他、様々なアイテムを手に入れる事ができます。 演奏会は120分で1ポイント回復しますので、 冒険などでスタミナが減った時などにご利用ください。 ▼通常ステージにレイドが実装 イベントステージだけでなく、通常ステージをお楽しみ中でも 一定確率でレイドボスが出現するようになります。 レイドボスを倒してトレジャー品やフォニムなど、 指揮者生活に役立つものをぜひ手に入れてください。 ▼新楽団員出現率アップ召喚の開始 開催期間：3月15日(水)メンテナンス終了後～3月29日(水)メンテナンス開始前まで 期間限定イベント第3弾「返礼のエチュード」開催に伴い、 新たにコンバットオーケストラに加わった彼女達3人の出現率がアップした 新楽団員出現率アップ召喚が開催いたします！ イベントに登場するオートマタに有効な【論理】属性の楽団員と なっておりますので是非ご利用ください。 ■出現率アップ楽団員 レアリティ 楽団員名 ☆☆☆☆ ネリー・ヴュータン ☆☆☆ アルベルタ・コレッリ ☆☆☆ アイリーン ▼ホワイトデーボイスの追加 開催期間：3月15日(水)メンテナンス終了後～3月29日(水)メンテナンス開始前まで 全楽団員にホワイトデー限定ボイスを追加いたしました！ ▼リリース１ヵ月ありがとうログインボーナスキャンペーン開始 開催期間：3月16日(木)04:00～3月30日(木)03:59まで リリースから１ヵ月ご登録頂いた指揮者様が10万人を突破しました記念といたしまして 本日よりログインボーナスキャンペーンを開催いたします！ 毎日ログインするだけで音晶石2個が獲得できるキャンペーンとなっておりますので、 楽団員の育成など様々な用途にご使用ください。 ▼FLOWER KNIGHT GIRLコラボの報酬配布 条件を達成しているお客様に対して報酬の振り込みを行いました。 コラボ報酬につきましては、ホーム画面左下にあります、 プレゼントボックスより受け取ることができます。 2月14日(火)より開催しております 「FLOWER KNIGHT GIRL コラボキャンペーン」につきまして、 ご好評につき予定しておりました開催期間終了後も継続して実施させていただきます。 今後、継続しての開催に際しまして条件を達成した日時により、 報酬アイテムを受け取れる日時が下記のように変動いたします。 ◆「ガールズシンフォニー ～少女交響詩～」で報酬を受け取る場合 　3月15日(水)「ガールズシンフォニー ～少女交響詩～」のメンテナンス開始前までに条件を達成 　　3月15日(水)「ガールズシンフォニー ～少女交響詩～」のメンテナンス終了後から 　　報酬アイテムを受け取ることができます。 　　　※以前に予定しておりました開催期間中の条件達成につきましても、 　　　　こちらの日時にて報酬アイテムを受け取ることができます。 　3月15日(水)「ガールズシンフォニー ～少女交響詩～」のメンテナンス終了後から条件を達成 　　条件を達成し、「FLOWER KNIGHT GIRL」ゲーム内の 　　コラボキャンペーン専用画面に行くと、報酬アイテムが送られます。 詳細につきましては「FLOWER KNIGHT GIRLコラボ期間について」のお知らせをご確認ください。 ▼不具合の修正 　・ログインボーナスの7日目にNEXTが表示される不具合の修正 ▼機能変更及び改善 　・レイドボスのソート機能の改善 　・レイドボスにLvの表記を追加 　・レイドボス「ジグゾー」のスキルエフェクトの調整 　・冒険ステージの表示方法の変更と調整 　・続けて同じキャラに合成できるように調整 　・レイドボス履歴画面に討伐日時を表示するように調整 メンテナンス終了直後はアクセスが集中し、プレイしづらい状況になることが予想されるため、 ご迷惑をお掛けいたしますが、時間をあけてアクセスしていただくようお願い申し上げます。 また、本日のメンテナンス前まで不具合で御迷惑をお掛けしましたお詫びと 本日メンテナンスを延長しましたお詫びといたしまして、 音晶石2個をお送りさせていただきました。 今後とも『ガールズシンフォニー』をよろしくお願いいたします。 ガールズシンフォニー 運営チーム March 12 Emergency Maintenance Period: 0000-1835 JST Bug Fixes *Fixed a bug where Sound Stones are not deducted in a gacha roll when disconnected. *Fixed a bug where players can duplicate items in Gift Box. Extra * All players receives a total of 70 Sound Crystals and 400,000 Gold as compensation for emergency maintenance. * Players who had exploited this bug will have their DMM account banned. March 8 Maintenance Period: 1100-1400 JST System Updates *Summon(gacha) line up has more info is displayed *Last half of event stage added *Live2D can be toggled between on/off state. *When adventuring your group name will now display *Added Stay and Rotate in Auto mode *Mouse wheel scroll amount adjusted *In Exchange section, stocked items reaching 0 will no longer display *Added Skip button at the start of Raid Battle *AP name changed to EP Bug Fixes *Albums---> Chocolate Fugue not showing up *Raid Boss BGM Playing not the intended one *Eiru(?) Passives Eternity's forte 悠久のフォルテ and Melody Forte 旋律のフォルテ Only work limited time Fixed *Corno's Skill explanation Corrected *Fixed a bug where skill activation didn't change anything *Fixed a bug where Raid Participants with a player level of over 2 digits did not display *Fixed bug where Sort did not work on raid list *Under specific conditions using filter a error would activate fixed *Fixed a bug where under specific conditions EP would not display properly *Fixed a bug where you can press the exchange button regardless of having enough materials *Typo's and omitted words fixed 1st March Initial Maintenance Period: 1100-1950 JST Emergency Maintenance Period: 2015-2050 JST Event Updates *Initial Stages of The Hunt, The Graduation Ceremony, and the Love of Brahms starts. System Updates *Raid Bosses is now available. Extra *All players receives a total of 53 Sound Crystals as compensation for delayed maintenance completion. 22th January Maintenance Period: 1100-1500 JST (after 1 hour delay) Event Updates *Latter Stages of Chocolate Fugue is unlocked. System Updates *Items obtained from battles is now added directly to the inventory. *When selecting Strengthening ingredients in Strengthening tabs, fixed a problem where it did not display Equips. *Battle sound effects volume revised. *Existing Stamina are now carried over when the player ranks up, allowing player to exceed the max Stamina. *Shows more parameters when Strengthening. *When organizing a group a Attribute map has been added. *Band organization list --> at pull down tab --> names will now show added *A filter for materials added *A loading bar has been added at start screen *First time loading is shorten (next maintenance it will be made even shorter) *In Chrome Browser there is size screen change (Plan to implement to other browsers) *Event quest now resets everyday. Bug Fixes *Fixed Attack up ability that was not working properly. *Fixed the stamina timer that is not display correctly. *Fixed a problem where Adventure--> Under specific conditions Special tabs content would not change when the day changes *Fixed a problem where Mozart's event does not fast word when skipped. *Music friend's list --> Fixes a problem where it did not show fully upgraded character frames *Fixed a problem on Level 2 Symphonia board where it does not light up when the level is reached. *Fixed Internet Explorer problem in Win 7 where confirmation buy does not show up. *Fixed a problem where a set of characters could not proceed to Level 2 in Symphonia Board *Typo's fixed *Exchange area for Scout ticket's expire date mistakenly placed (No expiration date now) Extra *All players receives a total of 53 Sound Crystals as compensation for delayed maintenance completion. 14th January *Launch of Girls Symphony *Initial Stages of Chocolate Fugue starts.